Known is a management device, which is for transmitting firmware programs to printers. The management device sends the latest firmware program to the printers, and then each printer implements updating the firmware program. Several printers may be placed on the same floor of a company and connected with each other via local area network (LAN) so each user could have access to any printer on the floor. Since it takes considerable time that each printer updates the firmware program, no printer may be available if all printers on the floor simultaneously implement updating the firmware program.